Only You
by haksol
Summary: She is running, running from something that is not related to her. But the cause of those are from someone is related to her. She have been given advice to her older sister to not involved with those supernatural being, but all her advice have become a deaf to her older sister. Will she survive from those being, she stumbles with other beings. (Twilight/TVD/TO)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Belva Lynn Swan a younger sister of Isabella Marie Swan by few minutes, indeed both of them have same brunette hair but the two of them is so different in compression, especially in their appearance. Bella have a heart shaped face, plump mouth with doe cinnamon eye color and wavy brunette hair. While Belva more to a young face even though she's already 17 years old, but her face make her look more younger than her actual age, kissable mouth with blue grey doe eye and straight brunette hair.

Not only that, both of them also have a different things that they love. Bella hate something that can make sweat, while Belva love it, especially running and swimming. While Bella love classic and romantic books, Belva prefer horror and fictions or things that not related to love. When the two of them still a child, Renee took Bella a way from Charlie, while Charlie took Lynn by his side.

Even though Bella indeed came to visit Charlie but she never like the place where her father live and blame everything to him and also blame him for not wish to stay with Renee. Meanwhile for Belva, even though she visits Renee and Bella, both of them treated her like garbage. For countless time, she wish to tell her dad for what Renee and Bella have done to her, but thinking about her own father. She didn't have a heart to see her dad broken heart for what Renee and Bella have done to her and keep saying that she only trip if her father saw a bruise on her pale milky skin.

* * *

"Belv"

"Yes dad?" Belva look over her dad with interest while Charlie stop eat the food that she have done. It's not bad at all. To be honest, Charlie thought her food is the most delicious he ever taste. Sometimes he wondered is it true that Belva wish to be a researcher and not a chef. He know her daughter hand cook like the back of his head.

"Is the food not to your liking dad? I can make something else you know" Belva look over her dad with worried.

"NO! Not at all. I love it kiddo, your food is the most delicious that I ever eat. Hell even your grandmother can't cook like you"

"Ah I see now, I'm a maid for you eh?" Belva tease her dad, while Charlie grumbles on her. "Joking aside, what is it dad?" Belva asked Charlie more properly.

"I've been wondering, why the two of you never wish to eat together with me?"

Belva look at her dad sad face, it's not her fault that Bella didn't want to have dinner with them. After all she never did anything to provoke her slightly older sister. She even willing to go out with her but all Bella ever did is shove Belva away and ignore it. Lynn have absolutely no idea on why Bella act like that, she even invite Bella to eat together. But again Bella will only close the door on Belva face. Sometimes whenever Bella cooked and saw that Lynn about to have dinner with Charlie and herself. Bella will walk away and when Belva is the one who cooked, she will never stay on downstairs.

"I don't know dad, I already invite her to eat with us. But she closes the door on my face. I really don't know" Belva explained to Charlie, which make Charlie start to lean to his chair and gave a deep sighed. Sometimes he really doesn't know on how to deal with Bella, since the day Bella arrived, she give the cold vibe to her twins. It's not like Charlie didn't saw it, Charlie thought that by the time the two of them will solve it by themselves, but it seems those are just wishful think. He really wishes for his daughters to be close to each others.

* * *

"Let's go Edward, I don't want that rascal come into my room" upon hearing what Bella said, Belva open her door and start to scowled when she saw Edward. "What are you doing in my sister room, Cullen?" the way Belva said _Cullen_ , the both of them can see how Belva hate them, but what they didn't know is that Lynn know what Cullen are. She knows very well about the Cold One and the shifter in the La Push.

"It got nothing to do with you Belva" Bella answered with sneered. Bella have hate Belva from the very own start, she hate for what Belva have, the love of her own father while she stuck with Renee scatter brain, but what Bella didn't know, Belva herself have done what Bella done. Even though Charlie can afford the two of them, but Belva still wish to make her father less burden.

"Of course it got everything to do with me, I'm your sister Bella. I deserved to know where you go and with whom. Dad will worry if you not home when he back."

"Fine you want to follow then don't talked much!"

* * *

Belva look over the group of Cold One front of her, as she saw Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper, her eyes lightning up. The only Cold One that she have been friend is those three and the only one who truly care about her also those three Cold One.

"Belv!" Rosalie rushes over Belva and hug her as much as she can. At first Rosalie afraid that she might hurt Belva, but upon Belva reassuring that she won't get hurt at all make Rosalie scared at first. But when she hug as much as she can, it is indeed that Belva didn't get hurt nor break like any human being or even like her older sister, Bella. Just saw Bella is enough to make Rosalie hate that girl, a girl who fools enough to throw away her own human life because of man and never think twice.

Rosalie respect Belva more as Belva always think twice before act, but sometimes indeed Belva also act brashly but those brashly is always acceptable for Rosalie dictionary. "Well hello there darlin', Ros will you not hovered on Belva, let me hug her too" Jasper come around and took Belva away from Rosalie with his playful growled.

"Eh let me too" Emmet hug Belva as much as he can until Belva can't breathe. "Emmet, breathe" Belva gasped right after he let go of her while he gave a boom laughter. Bella look over Belva with sneered and hateful. "It is nice to see you Belva" Carlisle said with calmed, but for Belva those are nothing but façade. She doesn't like Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward. Especially when she have heard what they have talked about her sister, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper have been helping her to found out what actually they wish to have from Bella and to be honest she also the one who thought the trio on how to properly hide their thoughts.

* * *

"Ah what an idiot are you" James play the video of Bella mother, but when he look over Belva, he start to inhaled deeply and tilt his head to hear her heart rate, it so calmed unlike Bella's . Her heart rate way to steady for his liking but the smell of her is so sweet and mouthwatering, he wish to have her at all cost but right after he have the Cullen pet.

"You smell sweet little girl and your heart rate unlike that sister of yours. It so calmed and steady, why?" James have to know why.

"I already accept my fate regarding of death for quite long time ago" Belva smile softly before she hold Bella by her side. Bella never thought that her own sister have thought of that for quite sometimes, no she never even wish to know nor to learn about her own sister, she so cooped with Edward and the so called the love of her life.

James looks over the blue-gray eyes girl with weirdness but then start to rush over Bella and suck on her blood, Belva look with horror. Before she can do anything, again James bite over Belva wrist, instead suck of her blood, James inject his venom to Belva. James tilts his head over when Belva didn't even flinch nor scream like Bella. Slowly a smile creep on his face and before Belva fall to her deep slumber, she heard 'you will be a perfect mate for me'.

* * *

 **A/N** : Do enjoy


	2. Observant

Chapter 1

Bella woke up with frowned and groggy, her eyes turns wide when she remembered the attack from James. She remember Belva look horrified when James bite her wrist and try to help her but when James finished with her, James start to bite Belva, but instead sucking her blood, he insert his venom into Belva. She remember vividly what the Cullen have done and what James have said regarding of her sister.

' _You will be perfect for my mate'_

No she will not approved it, she will not allow Belva become a vampire. Bella inhaled a sharp breath when a cold hand touches her skin. "Love?" Upon hearing Edward voice she starts to look over him, she thought she will love to see him, but when she look over him, she wondered why did he ever wear a sunglass and not only that. For some odd reason she didn't feel like she love him at all, then she recognize the smells. A burn sugar and bleach, her nose scrunch but she makes it good at hiding it.

"Love?"

"Yes Edward"

"Are you alright?" Bella internal rolled her eyes, 'Yeah I look fantastic, after all been throw like a rag doll and been bite by disco ball making me look like some sort of your chew toy. I wonder why did I ever saw something on you. Ugh please can't you like go away or burn yourself or something'. She never ever been glad that Edward can't read her thoughts.

Bella just nodded her head and stars to look over for her twins, Belva. "Belva at next room love. Do you wish me to bring her here?" Bella nod her head again, she wondered how Belva are, she need to know. She needs to apologize to her too. Belva haven't done anything yet she treating her twins like she is some garbage. Why she even become like this, she isn't like this at all but why she treat her twins like that. Bella keep repeating the mantra over her head and keep wondering to why she act like that to her twins.

Edward slowly open Bella room to let the nurse bring over Belva to Bella room. To be honest, to see her twins so banged up and have all wires and tubes all around her is enough making Bella heart to drop and shred to million pieces. The beeping sound from the monitor is enough to make Bella more paled, oh god what she have done. She should head Belva warning and now her own twins are the one to receive the consequence. God what happen to herself, Belva never once raised her voice nor raise her own hands not only that even Belva never once get mad at her nor ignored her like she did. What kind of sister she is, she feels so ashamed to what she have done to her twins.

"Edward, can you leave us" Bella said with quaver voices, Edward look over Bella with scrunch face. He thought that Bella will over him but he guess wrong. He knows that Bella don't like Belva but what make her to not into his dazzle. He looks over Belva and starts to growled which not been heard by both twins.

"I shall leave the both of you"

"Thank you Edward "

Edward gave a kiss on Bella forehead, but deep inside he been meaning to kill Bella soon and before he killed her, he need to killed Belva first. She is a threat to his plan and by killing her, he's sure that Bella will do anything to make him pleased. "Anything for you,my love"

What Bella and Edward didn't know is that Belva have seen everything that she want to know and not only that she even saw that actually he wish for her death and wish to use Bella in whatever his scheme is. She will not allow such a thing happen to Bella nor to her dad. Belva cringed when she saw her own body with so many wires and tubes all around her.

Bella look over her twins with full of sadness on her eyes, Belva look so peaceful except with the mask on her face. She holds to her twins hand and slowly lifts the hospital dress that she wore. Bella took a sharp intake breath when she saw the scars, Belva body full of scars which she know is from the beating that she and Renee gave to her. She still remembers all of those scars, from the beating, kicking and slicing.

God she is an awful sisters, she's been an ass to her own twins sister, yet not even once Belva scream or mad at her for what she have done to herself. Yes Bella saw the sadness but Belva never once release the tears nor she showed to anyone.

Belva always keep everything inside of her, especially the sadness. She never once lied to Charlie but when it comes something that make Belva sad, she will never tell anyone. Most of the people believe that Belva is sweet girl who always keep on smiling, but not even one person in this whole world know how sad she is.

Her own mother and sister hate her and treated her like garbage but for her those are nothing. She been beaten and been slicing by her own mother and sister, yet she didn't mad or scream at all, she swallow the entire of her pain and sadness inside of herself.

"Belva, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for what I have done to you. I'm so angry, so jealous of you. You have the things that I yearn for, you have the love that dad showering you. I have nothing Belv, Renee is scatter brain and only think of herself and most of the time I have to fend myself, I have to think about the electricity and all other stuff. I am the adult in mother daughter relationship, while you. You still a child in those father and daughter relationship, I'm envy of you.." before Bella can finish what she about to say, Charlie interrupt her with scowling on his face, truly he hate to see her daughters like this but upon hearing what Bella said to his younger daughter is enough to make his blood boiled, her petty jealous and envy is enough to make her own twin sister in coma states.

"To be honest, the one is mature in the family is Belva herself" Charlie cross his hand over his chest while glaring on his first daughter, Bella startled and look over Charlie with wide eyes. "Cha-Dad I …" Charlie holds his hand out to silent Bella which he is grateful that she is silent when she should be.

"You said you jealous over Belv, but do you know at the young age she also has done the same thing as you are? No you didn't know because all you do is keep blaming others, do you know the reason she does that? Of course not, again you only wallow on yourself and didn't even wish to know about your own twin sister. Even though I already told her that I can afford for both of us, no, the three of us. She still go out there working, you know what she told me, she say that she wish to make me less burden and no matter what I say, she still go out there and working, just to make our life a little bit better and for your information, all the things inside the house is belong to your own sister. She said she wants you to feel comfortable and feel at home, yet you dispose all of that like nothing. You know when she wishes to visit you and your mother, I can't afford it much because of my work but when she said that she have money to buy the ticket it shocked like hell. Your sister has thought all of that far much further than me and you ever think…" Charlie wish to talked more to her older twin but when his eyes fall down to his younger daughter, his eyes turn wide when he saw the scars.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. Where did she got all of these scars! Tell me Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie look over his younger daughter, he winced when he saw that her younger daughter is cover with scars that he know is from knives and cigarettes. He took a sharp breathed when he saw that his young daughter have a scars of being stabs. Charlie know those scars is quite old, he calculate all of the scars that he saw and the time she been away from Charlie.

Bella winced when Charlie called her full named, she never thought that Charlie will found out those scars and now she is scared of what Charlie will be doing to her. "I..I don..don't know d..dad" Bella stuttered and to be honest, she is scared of her dad rather than any supernatural being.

"Don't you dare lie to me Isabella Marie Swan! I know from this scars is when she is with you and Renee. Now tell me WHO THE ACTUAL DO THIS or help me I WILL END IT HERE AND FOR ALL"

Belva look over both her dad and Bella with worried, she wish to return to her body yet somehow she can't even do it. 'Dad no, it's my fault. Everything is on me, I'm the clumsy one who accident prone. Dad! Bella!' Belva cry when she saw her father about to swing his hand over Bella face when he heard the confession, but stop it.

Belva and Bella didn't expect to see their father tears, but seeing it, enough to make both of their heart broke, they know that their father is hard to even shed his tears but seeing it right now, is indeed heartbroken.

"What she ever do to you kiddo? Did she ever scolded you? Did she ever mad at you? You know sometimes I've been wondered is she the older or you. No wonder she always have those bruise whenever she return from Phoenix. I never believe that she is a clumsy, no she is not. Belva an athletic, I doubt she will be so clumsy enough to trip on her feet. Pray that your sister will woke up, believe me kiddo, you might be my daughter but remember this, who is the one been helping you if not Belv, remember who always be there for you even though you never see. Everything is Belv the one who do it, not you or me, but Belv. She didn't even tell anyone about what you said to me, not even one bit"

Bella shocked upon hearing what her dad ever told her. She didn't know that Belva never tell anyone regarding of what she have done to her. Again she feel so bad of what she have done. Deep inside she not only feel bad, but she feel so ashamed on herself, she should be the older and the mature one but instead it's her twin, what Charlie have told her have struck her like a truck. Indeed for what she have seen the time she stay with them, Belva is the one is mature enough and not even once tell lies to him.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks already, yet Belva haven't woken up from her coma. Both Charlie and Bella getting worried for Belva. Even Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper worried for Belva. Jasper have said that he can feel Belva nearby and somehow she can't even return back to her own body.

Bella and Rosalie have become a good friend and not only that Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper also the one who helped Bella to stay away from Edward and Alice. They have told Bella when the first time the trio meet Belva, somehow they feel like something have been lift from their shoulder and not only that, Belva also the one who have been helping the trio to shield their mind much more efficient too.

Today is the 15 days that Belva been coma, without thinking a tears have escaped from Bella eyes. Slowly she hold her twin sister, while Bella can't see Belva by her side holding Bella shoulder, Bella confessed to Belva for what she have done to her.

The cigarette that Renee found, the vase and everything that Belva never done that also include the overcooked food, Bella confessed that all of those are she's doing it, as she have been hate Belva for petty reason. Belva heard it with silence, no, she never hate Bella no matter what. Not even once she ever hate her older twin, even though the older twin have done so many problematic things that been pointed to Belva, but she didn't even hate nor mad at her twin.

Before Belva can say anything, she felt like something is holding her and start to pull her roughly over her shoulder before she can scream, suddenly a darkness creep on her.

Belva woke up with gasped, she look all around her but what she saw is a casket, she start to hold her mouth and walked backward few steps. She doesn't want to scream, no she will not. Slowly she walked forward again to look more properly, Belva open one of the casket, a loud thump been heard from the basement which make Klaus look over with frowned.

"Whoever dare to come?" Klaus dashed down to the basement, there he saw a girl with straight brunette hair backing him and what make Klaus look with interest is the girl is barefoot and wearing a hospital gown. He look with interest when he saw the girl is standing over his little brother casket.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked the girl which make the girl gave a gasp and look over him with wide blue grey eyes, just like a stormy, yet those eyes still hold an innocent but also sadness at the same time.

Klaus must say she is indeed a breathtaking, but his paranoid is overwhelming, he need to know who she is and how did she come to his house.

"I'm terribly sorry, I did not know it's a house. My name is Belva Swan. Do apologize sir, but may I ask, actually to where I am?" Belva asked politely, she didn't mean to barge in someone house, but she still wondered as to how she come to his house.

"You in my house, do tell me how did you come to my house and what are you? You didn't smell human nor witches" Klaus sneered and ready to rip her, Belva can tell through his movement. Belva try to composed and calmed herself, she took a deep breath and start to smile to the man. Which make Klaus look at her with weirdly, he can't even hear her heartbeat and can't tell whether she is a vampire or not.

"Isn't that quite rude sir, as I just introduce myself, yet you have not yet introduce yourself to me"

Klaus look over the girl with raised his brow and start to smirk, oh he like this girl. "The name is Klaus Mikaelson, I'm an Original hybrid, now will you tell me what are you and how did you come over here?"

Belva nodded her head showing that she is indeed will tell him her story. "Yes, I would be gladly. As I told you, my name is Belva Swan, Belva Lynn Swan, you may called me Belva, Belv or Lynn and I'm a human being. Right know my body is in coma stated, I have been trying to get into my body almost 15 days, yet it end up failed. I have no idea on how have I came here. At first I'm with my twin sister and my body in hospital and suddenly I feel like someone is holding my shoulder and start to pull me, now here I am. In honestly, I truly have no idea on how I've come here. Not only that, for some odd reason I feel interact to the person who lay in that casket."

Klaus look over Belva eyes to see whether she is lying or not, but upon seeing her eyes, he can see that she is indeed telling the truth and without thinking he start to shove his hand to Belva chest which make Belva gasped, but when she saw that Klaus hand go through to her chest it make Belva relief.

No she didn't wish to die yet, she still have to make sure her dad and Bella been taking care of before she need to die, yes she didn't afraid to die in fact she welcome it but not like this, she need to see her dad and Bella face first before she died.

"If my hand is go through to your chest, which means you indeed are coma"

"Oh you don't say it sir Sherlock" Belva rolled her eyes to the oblivious hybrid, she wondered what she have said about 5 minutes ago, did he ever listen properly. Klaus glare to the girl but somehow he feel like he need to protect her too.

"Aren't you afraid seeing all of this?" Klaus smirk, he wondered if the girl will scared upon seeing it but at the same time he still pondering over what Belva have said, he need to know what make the girl interact to his younger brother.

"To be honest, I'm not afraid even slightest. From what I look, those veins upon this boy face, I must say that you just making him sleep, did you not? And from what I see through this dagger, it actually a silver which coat with ash, what kind of ash I'm not quite sure and from my observant. I will say that you are an Original kind of vampire and you are the first ever, am I wrong?" Belva look over Klaus with smile on her face, while Klaus look over Belva with wide eyes.

* * *

 **A/N** : credit to thedarkestfallingstar and cuinawen, both of their stories make me have this kind of ideas. Sorry mam


End file.
